


Happy New Year

by Haml3t



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haml3t/pseuds/Haml3t
Summary: Victor wakes Yuuri up for a New Year's Kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I did to start the New Year off right. Sorry for any grammar errors! Hopefully my New Years Resolution to write more will help improve my grammar -_-

The ice glided under his blades. Back and forth he slid across the rink. The cool air of the center kissing his cheek.

"Yuuri"

He slid to a stop and whipped his head around trying to find the source of the call, his longer dark hair getting in his eyes.

"Yuuri~"

He knew that voice. It was the voice of his slightly annoying but ever awe-inspiring couch/fiancé. However, no matter where he looked he couldn’t spot the silver haired Russian. 

"Victor? Where are you?" 

Slowly, Yuuri blinked his eyes open, the sound of his own mumbling voice having woke him. 

"Yurri!” called Victor, who was nestled behind Yuuri, holding him close, and nuzzling his cold nose into his neck.

“Ugh, I’m up,” mumbled Yuuri around a yawn as he started to pull himself up to climb out of bed.

He didn't get far before he was pulled back down into the bed and wrapped into Victor’s arms.

“Aw! Yuuri you’re so eager to start the day and go practice! I am so proud of my student!”, Victor exclaimed as he nuzzled Yuuri closer, “But my love, it is the middle of the night! There is no need to get up yet!” 

“What?!” Yuuri turned around in Victor’s arms a scowl etched across his face, “Why did you wake me up then?” 

“Hmm?” enquired Victor having gotten distracted admiring his student’s angry yet still sleepy face. “ Oh yes!” Victor rolled over and grabbed his phone turning it on. 

“Yay! It’s almost time” exclaimed Victor.

“Victor, please what is it?”

“Hold on.”

“Victor!”

“Just a few more seconds.”

“That’s it! I’m going back to-“ As Yuuri tried to roll back over Victor pulled him close to his chest and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Happy New Year, Yuuri.” said Victor as he pulled back a hair’s length.

“Oh” exclaimed Yuuri his whole face turning bright red. He had totally forgot what tonight was! Smiling Yuuri leaned back in to kiss his precious fiancé. 

“Happy New Year, Victor.” 

THE END


End file.
